


Scarlet Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: & a sexually confused shizuo, Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kinda?, M/M, Making Out, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Party Games, Raijin Days, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, ft. everyone's fav bastard izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ❝He spun the bottle with a sharp flick of his wrist, leaving it to smoothly twirl before the small group. Behind his enraged features - Shizuo's heart fluttered in anxiousness, his cheeks flaring as the tension in the room thickened through each passing second. After what felt like eternity to the blonde, the glass had finally come to a standstill - facing the opposing direction.Raising his head, golden eyes met that of scarlet - a deep shade of red that he had come to despise.Shit.❞
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Scarlet Eyes

"You never struck me as an alcoholic, Shizu-Chan~"

A raven haired teenager smirked as he taunted his scowling rival, drowsily flicking his coal-black locks from his eyes from where he sat overturned on a worn couch alongside two of his Raijin peers.

Neglected cans and bottles of cheap alcohol had been scattered around the small apartment, all consequences of a particular bespectacled boy's insistence of an unsuccessful 'study session'.

The get-together, unsurprisingly, consisted of just four Raijin students; Shizuo Heiwajima, a blonde haired and short-fused 'delinquent' with inhuman strength, who insists to despise violence despite trivially resorting to it when provoked by his younger rival. Izaya Orihara, the proclaimed rival and future informant of Shinjuku - and undeniably the most childish of the group despite his exceptional intelligence and grades in classes. Kadota Kyohei, the oldest of the group and undoubtedly the only 'normal'-seeming one, and usually the peacemaker of the two rivals. Shinra Kishitani, the forenamed bespectacled boy and future doctor with an unrequited adoration of a certain dullahan.

Honestly, it was an astonishing feat that the apartment remained - for the most part - in one piece, especially after the blonde's burst of rage once his archenemy had, in true Izaya fashion, arrived to the scene.

Several chairs, knives, an entire sofa and countless petty taunts later, the worn out boys had halfheartedly agreed on a temporary truce as not to completely wreck their friend's flat, only relying on barked insults and sharp glares as replacements for the previous losses.

"Shurrup, y' flea.." the blonde slurred from where he sat on the other side of the living room, empty beer can in hand. "Jus' be happy I promised Shinra not to beat y' ass today, fuck'n pest.."

Kadota, being most reasonable of the group, sighed as he ran his hands through his slicked back hair. Izaya's teasing was a regular occurrence in their circle, and he had to admit it was nothing short of a miracle that objects weren't flying at the petite boy as to the mocking comments.

He tilted his head back as he took a sip from his own can of beer, supposing that must've had the alcohol to thank for the lack of hostility from his violent kohai - knowing that the truce was bound to be nothing more than another rule to be broke by the pair.

" _So much for a truce.._ " he muttered under his breath, drawing a quirked brow from the currently upside-down boy beside him. "You shouldn't let 'zaya get to you, Shizuo. He's just trying to piss you off."

The statement earned a ' _tsk_ ' from Shizuo, who despite bitterly crushing his beer can in his fist, allowed his furrowed brows to soften and his glare to subside.

"So boring~ Could this drag even be called a party?~" Izaya huffed frustratingly, releasing his grip on his own empty glass bottle as he mockingly pouted and crossed his arms, making a show of his annoyance.

"Ne, Izaya-kun, why don't we play a game?" Shinra propositioned, holding a finger to his lips in thought. "How about- _hic_ \- spin the bottle? I take it the game's quite popular at - _hic_ \- parties."

He reached down to the carpeted floor, taking hold of Izaya's neglected glass as he held it to his face in inspection. "There's probably enough of us, anyway.."

"To think a few cans of beer would give you brain damage..~" Izaya taunted, trademark smirk on his face as he did so, albeit lightheadedly. "I think you fail to realize there's only four of us. And, from what I can tell - we're all guys, aren't we? Aren't you already _deeply_ in love, too?"

"Tch. Pussying out, flea?" Shizuo provoked, displaying a wicked grin of his own as his rival's mask of confidence faltered with hesitation for a split second - the light dusting of pink on the smaller boy's cheeks flushing slightly to a deeper shade of rose at the taunt.

"Piss off, monster." Izaya sneered, kicking his legs from above him and flipping himself to sit upright in an unsteady movement. He held his head hazily, groaning softly at the faint feeling before groggily snatching the glass from the tired scientist aside him. "You in, Dotachin?~"

* * *

The four were seated onto the soft, cream colored carpet in an awkward circle, the aforementioned sleek glass bottle standing still before them.

Izaya shifted obscurely from where he sat, discomfort visible behind his crumbling mask of cockiness. Even in his intoxicated state, he felt rationally nervous at the humiliation that was bound to come through such a game, though his pride would never allow him to admit so to the group around him.

"Care to go first, _beast_? You seemed quite enthusiastic, ne?"

Izaya leered smugly at the teenager across from him, ruby eyes glinting devilishly as he saw the monster's attention snap to him - his face reddening in provoked anger, a violent tantrum barely being held back as he glared agitatedly at the smaller teen. Shizuo let out a rough scoff as he reached out to the glass.

"Fuck 'ff."

He spun the bottle with a sharp flick of his wrist, leaving it to smoothly twirl before the small group. Behind his enraged features - Shizuo's heart fluttered in anxiousness, his cheeks flaring as the tension in the room thickened through each passing second. After what felt like eternity to the blonde, the glass had finally come to a standstill - facing the opposing direction.

Raising his head, golden eyes met that of scarlet - a deep shade of red that he had come to despise.

Shit.

Each of the students' breath had caught in their throats, the silence in the room becoming deafening as realization of the fit of rage that was bound to come had dawned upon them. Shizuo's cheeks burned to his ears, the heat of his face becoming unbearable. However, he felt frozen in place as he made no move to turn away from the boy he was flusteredly staring at in disbelief.

Biting his lip in anxiety, Izaya glared at Shizuo through his long lashes in a composed show of malice.

Said boy allowed himself a nervous chuckle, already flushed cheeks deepening to a darker shade at the sudden attention. "Y-You've got to be kidding, right, ne~? You can't think that-"

Izaya's breath hitched as the blonde before him closed the distance between the two in what seemed like a split second; chapped lips brushing over his own smooth ones in an unexpectedly gentle motion.

Kadota and Shinra choked at the scene, and yet Izaya couldn't focus on them; his mind drifting at the simple intimate touch. In an instant his body felt burning, his senses drifting into a haze - at that moment wanting nothing more than to continue the soft caress on his lips that made him effortlessly see stars in his dazed state. Shizuo's breath ghosted across Izaya's lips as a rough hand caressed his jawline in a tender motion, fingertips tracing his cheek leaving Izaya breathless.

"Sh-Shizu.." The words caught in his throat as the blonde's lips hungrily latched onto his own, hushing the raven as he delicately bit the others lips to gain further access.

Izaya granted it with a soft gasp, his eyes fluttering shut at the heated intrusion.

He laced his fingers through the other's bleached hair, catching ruffled strands through his fingertips as he roughly deepened the kiss, feeling warmth run through his body. Shizuo's tongue intertwined with his own a slow, heated battle of power - so alike yet different to those they had fought before. Izaya eventually surrendered dominance to the other as Shizuo gripped his waist with a single hand possessively.

His tongue explored the caverns of the raven's mouth as the other moaned submissively, the smaller student locking his other hand around the blonde's neck as he was lifted gently into Shizuo's lap, pulling them closer in their passionate act.

The blonde's remaining hand joined the other as he locked the smaller boy's slim waist underneath him before reluctantly breaking the messy kiss; lips parting as the two panted heavily for breath, cheeks blushing deeply and eyes glazed over.

They gazed into eachother's eyes in what felt like a trance of ecstasy, a thin stroke of saliva connecting their lips as a reminder of their embrace. The two were lifted from their haze as a faint _click_ could be heard behind them, both flinching abruptly in a sudden burst of sobriety at the sudden reminder of an audience.

* * *

A sniggering brunette fell into a fit of laughter as a camera swayed in his hands haphazardly, breathlessly falling to the floor as he wiped fake tears of laughter from his eyes underneath his framed glasses as Kadota looked dumbfounded beside him, his mouth agape in shock and pupils blown wide in an astounded state.

Izaya replicated the expression in a mix of distress and panic, his heart skipping a beat as he felt frozen in place on Shizuo's lap. 

His mind raced as he comprehended the scene. He just made out with his _worst. fucking. enemy._ And enjoyed it, at that. He retracted fleetingly from the blonde as if he were venomous, shooting a deathly glare of warning at the wheezing Shinra clutching the camera close to his chest before the black-haired boy lunged out for it.

"I swear to - _hah_ \- god, you're so dead!" Izaya barked, panting weakly as he half-heartedly wrestled Shinra for the camera.

Shizuo was still rooted to the spot in a stunned silence, his intoxicated brain hardly processing the situation. In an atypical state of calmness, he steadily lifted a rough hand to his swollen lips. His fingertips lightly brushed over them in an unspoken plead to regain the soft warmness he previously latched onto.

" _..Shit._ "

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if it's short - this is the first fic i've posted on ao3, so feel free to give advice & criticism in the comments ♡
> 
> 23.11 // slight edits


End file.
